A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber; (2) a buffer layer that surrounds the optical fiber; (3) a plurality of strength members loosely surrounding the buffer layer; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is protected by a coating. The buffer layer functions to surround and protect the coated optical fibers. Strength members add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damages.
The use of strength members that loosely surround the optical fiber can create difficulties in manufacturing and/or installing fiber optic cables as these loosely situated strength members can be difficult to cut and difficult to use in automated manufacturing processes.